


Detour

by Apostrophic



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s05e04 Detour, Extended Scene, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apostrophic/pseuds/Apostrophic
Summary: “Second verse.”The one and only drabble I’ve written. “Detour,” season 5, 100 words.





	Detour

“Second verse.”

Scully hummed a bar, trying to jog her memory. “ _If I were…_ ” 

“ _The king of the world…_ ”

“ _Tell you what I’d do…_ ” She faltered, feeling her way: “ _I’d throw away the…_ ”

“Cars.”

“And the wars…”

“Bars,” said Mulder.

“ _The cars and the bars and the war, and…_ ”

The fragment floated back to her. 

Scully, so amused, said, “Crap.”

“You picked it.”

“Aren’t you asleep yet? Haven’t you gone catatonic from shock?”

Mulder, already burrowed as close as he could, burrowed further into her lap. He was indeed near sleep. “You’re welcome.”

“Goodnight Mulder.”

“Rain check.”

“Goodnight.”

“Keep singing.”


End file.
